Shattered Glass Hearts
by Warm cocoa
Summary: Massie Block watched as she left this world. Now she is back to haunt her as she searches for her way to heal. Not just because her heart is in a million pieces but because Claire's heart is in a million pieces. Besides, nothing can bring it back together.


**Shattered Glass Hearts**

**Chapter one**

**Into a million Pieces: intro. **

* * *

Glass was flying everywhere and my heart wasn't the only thing braking into shreds. Screams and sounds of tires sliding on the wet ground echoed through the big Range Rover with everyone flying forward. I tried to grab them, only grasping the pale blonde's slim arm for a second, before she turned toward me: moving to fast. I hear a loud pop as she slips away from my grasp, and I grab my wrist again. I slam back down into the leather seat as my friends stumble froward into open air. The blonde faces me: a flash of horror flashing across her smooth face, making my scream join in the chorus with hers. My heart was officially broken into a million pieces and no one could save it.

"Claire!" I screamed loudly, when we all landed. Trying to ignore the jab of pain in my right wrist, I clutched it and managed to open the heavy door where my other friend, Alicia slumped against the seat. "Alicia!" I tried to shake her with my free hand, while holding her, making sure no one else got more injured. I cradled the sleeping girl into my arms, leaping out of the car just in time to break her fall. A slight moan from Alicia causes me to take off my warm jacket, placing it around her bleeding leg which had slammed against James, my new driver's, seat. I pace Alicia on the cold, wet ground, before running to aid Claire whose limp body was laying on top of the cold glass. James, slid up with a phone in his hands, dialing 911 loudly. I cradled the blonde girl into my arms, trying to pretend she had a pulse.

"Hello? What is your problem?" A clear voice, almost like sunshine in a scene like this, ringed into my ears. I try to focus my brain on the phone call. My head circles around the scene thinking what had happened. My drunk driver I had tried to hook up with crashed the car? I was there when my best friend was killed while driving to the Marvel Estate? My other best friend hurt her leg, was lying on the cold hard ground while I was a terrible alpha and left her? My brain was jam-packed with thoughts but the clear voice brought me back to thoughts. "Hello?"

"Yes um hello. My name is Massie Block uh um my driver, who is unresponsive, just crashed into a long tree. My best friend, who is almost like um a sister to me, is bleeding in her head and she doesn't have a pulse. I um have two other girls who are both sleeping on the ground while bleeding. I have a broken wrist and please just help!" I realize I am crying. I can't stop because the shreds of my heart are all over: in Claire's breath, which is gone, in the faithful driver-crush, who is now a drunk in my mind, and in friend I have yet to mention because of her lying in the back seat: with scratches and bruises lining her arms. Her golden hair floats around her for she is sleeping. I can't help it, but I curl up into a ball and let the shreds of hearts fall down my cheeks. I don't even notice when my phone goes off.

**Dylan Marvel: Massie, are you alright? You are a little late...**

I see the text when I wake up, cold and in the same position: facing my friends. We are in the back of a small yet cozy ambulance but my coat was already wrapped around Alicia's leg. Both Alicia and Kristen were awake, cold and wet, covered in blood. Alicia sends me a painful smirk, pointing to the phone laying next to my head. I glance down at it, before slowly processing my mind to what it meant. I was late for something, the unforgettable alpha was late for once. With not even thinking about it, one shred of her heart went away with her pride. My pride: something that was once a whole but now into a million pieces over the entire place.

**Massie Block: Can't talk now, I am on the way to the hospital. You can come join us too. Meet us there in five?**

It hurt the brunette to type on her phone but her head now burned. Her arms hurt all over, her head spun, her hair was ruined, and her body ached. It got worse before she saw a body bag: with blonde hair peeking out of the bag. "Is there a vomit bucket? I might have gotten a concussion." Massie croaked to the two girls who were awake. Both girls didn't notice and didn't seem to want to: as if they were in shock. Massie couldn't blame them, but something nagged at her heart. Maybe it was the sleepiness from the concussion or the guilt, but Massie was going to bed. Now.

* * *

"Is she alright? Massie, can you here me? Are you alright? It is Dylan." A blur of red filled Massie's eyes the moment she opened them. Dylan, who looked as if she had been ran over by a car, glared into her friend's eyes while clutching Kristen and Alicia's hands. Massie realized Claire wasn't there and immediately sat up, ignoring the stabbing pain.

"Yes Dylan! I can hear you, now where is Claire? Where is James? Where is everyone?" Massie howled with tears slicing down her face. If no one had ever seen her cry, they had a lot to learn.

"Massie, Claire is no longer with us, and James, well James wasn't even there when the fire trucks and police arrived: he is missing. I am so sorry Massie." No matter how sweet the words came out they were like knifes: stabbing her in the chest.

Her heart was broken into a million pieces: All falling away from her like glass.

Weather she liked it or not, Claire was going to haunt her for it: for the rest of her life.


End file.
